xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Linn
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Linn *Nationality: Chinese (Taipei) *Sex: Female *Age: 16 years old *Birthday: May 5 *Occupation: Student *Height: 1.67 m *Weight: 45 kg *Blood type: O *Hobbies: Eating *Hates: Wasting This Taiwanese girl hobby is eating a variety of dishes. Born an optimistic and with a great body, her biggest desire is trying out all the foods of the world, although not having the wealth to travel, that appears like a distant dream for her. One day her friend Claire told her: "Listen, in the Xuan Dou Tournament, the participants travel all around the world". Having heard that, Linn immediately ran to sign for the tournament. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting style:' Karate *'Membership: '''None Linn is an agile karate fighter, that attacks using simple techniques both in ground and air. She's able to imbue her punches and kicks with Ki energy and shoot powerful ki projectiles to the opponent. He seems to have much potential and a great amount of personal energy (probably because of how much food she tends to consume) as her maximum technique has brutal power and makes her invulnerable for a short period. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Boxing (冲拳): → A''' Linn moves forward performing a palm attack with both hands, with some ki energy strings around. It deals two hits, and stuns the opponent for an instant. This move can work as an overhead. When canceled into from a normal, you can cancel this into any special move. *'Direct Kick (直踢): → B' Linn steps forward with a kick infused with ki energy. It will throw the opponent back and cause a knockdown. It can also help to juggle an opponent when hits in the air. This move works as an overhead. When canceled into from a normal, you can cancel this into any special move. Specials *'Pink Wave (粉红波动): ↓ ↙ ← A / C (also in air)' Linn creates and releasses a little pink fireball from her hands. A version is slower than C. Linn can perform this move in air too, from any height, shooting the projectil vertically downwards (C version travels longer than A). When done in air, it can work as an overhead impact, or even a low one, if it manages to reach the opponent's feet. *'Cheerful Ascension (欢快升腾): → ↓ ↘ A / C' Linn jumps in an uppercut infused with energy. It works finely as an anti-air, and doesn't leave Linn helpless fore much time. C version deals 3 hits, while A version shoots at a lower height and deals only 2 hits. *'Mini Cyclone (迷你旋风): ↓ ↙ ← B / D (also in air)' Linn launches with a whirling kick. B version moves straight forward, while D version moves vertically in a jumping arc. When done in air, B version moves forward, and D version makes Linn jump a little and then descend in a little arc. D version could work finely as a cross-up, and also it can be cancelled into Super Cyclone spending 1 extra super stock. *'Sweet Kick (亲昵飞扑): ↓ ↘ → B / D' Linn flips forward and performs a heel descending strike, infused with ki energy. This move works as an overhead attack that causes knockdown in a hit, and may juggle when done after → B and even hurt a fallen opponent on the ground. Supers *'Super Pink Wave (大型粉色波动): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← A / C (also in air)' Linn shoots a bigger and more powerful ki fireball, that deals more damage and scores 3 hits; if the opponent's too close, it will score only 1 hit and deal less damage. This projectile doesn't dispell after hitting an opponent. It can be also done in air; unlike regular version of Pink Wave, it will bounce Linn away. MAX version is even bigger and more damaging, but otherwise the properties are still the same as the regular version. It knocks the opponent away but only if it scores the 6 hits; if it's done to close to the opponent, it will score only 4 hits and won't knock away. *'Super Cyclone (大型迷你旋风): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← B / D (also in air)' Linn performs a whirlwind kick infused with Ki energy. A version stays stationary until it touches an opponent; it it hits or the opponent blocks, it will still make Linn move forwards with the attack. D version moves straight forward, scoring 7 hits. Max version scores more hits and deals better damage. A version remains stationary; D version moves forward, but when it touches the opponent, it becomes an stationary attack that deals much damage and a total of 11 hits. Hidden Esoteric *'Here Comes Linn! (琳恩来啦!): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C' Linn steps forward and performs two stiff upwards kicks that launch the opponent upwards. She follows up with a powerful jumping jab surrounded by ramen cascades and finishes landing on the opponent with a huge bowl filled with food. 31 hits total. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Lynn 1.jpg Lynn 2.jpg 1357386539_575118602_452_EId_1954_2_Value_local.jpg =External links= ---- *Linn's official profile page *XD-Central: Linn Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ki-users